Spouse Creature
by sir katherine
Summary: Sometime between Lady Knight and Trickster's Choice Daine and Numair get married.  I'm not exactly sure how the timelines workout with Totall being at war but I've set it at the palace.


**Disclamer: Not only do the characters and locations belong to Tammy, the story is hers, at least as far as I can remember. (see footnote)**

* * *

**Spouse Creature **

Numair knew her arguments well. She didn't think there was a point, marriage was just a social construct, they could find themselves trapped in the years to come… But he wanted to marry her anyway. So he had come up with a plan weeks ago to kidnap Daine. All of their friends were gathering in the small chapel that opened on a terrace and he had made a definite date to spend time with her this Vernal Equinox afternoon. Numair was not sure that Daine's parents would make it but he had been praying to both the hunt god and the Green Lady daily, telling them of his plans in the hope that they would hear.

In a way Daine was right. There was no real gain to actually getting married. It would hardly prove anything. They had been living together for years. Any gossip that there had been at the beginning of the relationship had long since passed. They rarely did anything worthy of gossip. Or at least, anything besides unexpected magical things. But that was true of all mages, whatever their marital status. If anything, palace gossip was more amazed that someone had finally been able to hold Numair's attention for so long. But Numair wanted to be able to tell everyone once and for all that he was never going to leave her. And, of course, the idea of being hers forever was completely wonderful.

Her other argument, that many couples ended up unhappy and stuck, did not move him either. It was often true with arranged marriages and, sadly, as often true in love marriages except that these situations were much more bitter. Numair had no counter argument. He knew just how true it was from personal experience, as Daine was well aware. Many of these couples had agreements that they could do as they pleased as long as it was discreet and no children resulted. All but a few of the women he had been involved with in his younger years would fall in this category. Only a handful had actually been widowed or officially separated. But they were nobles. As commoners, neither Numair nor Daine were expected to make a civil contract out of their marriages involving land or alliances.

But more than anything, it wasn't about being rational. He just wanted to marry her.

"So what are we doing today? You never really answered earlier." Daine finished looking over the horses and gave a short wave to Stephan as they walked out of the stables. 

Numair grinned. "It's a bit of a surprise. Well, I hope you like it."

"Oh just tell me." Daine laughed. She could usually get him to drop enough hints or even to tell her planned surprises if she begged enough.

"No, not this time. I'm not saying anything till we get there." He led her in the direction of a part of the palace she didn't go too often. In fact, he led her on a very round about route, even though she did know where they were at all times. "How's Cloud's leg doing now?"

Daine had been fretting over her old friend for some days since the pony had pulled a muscle. "She'll still need to keep off of it for a bit, but I think she'll be alright. I just like to keep my eye on her. She's not so young anymore." Diane smiled, remembering the mare's reprimand just this morning. "But she can still scold me like no one else." Apparently she had not adequately brushed Cloud's mane at first. The pony had then decided that she was in the mood to look very primped today.

When they finally they arrived at the chapel, the startled wildmage looked over everyone gathered there. She had expected a more private afternoon. Numair was glad to see Weiren and Sarra, and the Badger in the front bench next to Kitten. 

"Numair!" Daine tried to look stern when she realized what was going on. He hadn't brought up weddings for a while now, except in passing jokes.

"I thought it was time to be married." Numair grinned, "Now that we're trying to get pregnant. I don't want any gossips saying, 'No respectable man will ever marry _Daine's_ bastard.'" Daine was touched. She had only mentioned to him once, years ago, that her village had sad that about her. She didn't know he'd remembered it. Apparently he still wanted to protect her.

"Don't leave me at the alter Magelet? Please." There was a twinkle in his eyes.

Daine struggled to keep the amusement off her face and looked at the small crowd. _They_ all seemed to find this funny at least. And she was impressed at the trouble he'd gone to. How had Numair had managed to get even her parents here, and Cloud who was standing by the outside door with Stephan? She knew Alanna and her sons were at the palace but George and Aly must have ridden in last night or early this morning. And now she knew why Buri and Raoul had avoided answering why they had return to the palace all of a sudden. Onua who was sitting near them smiled encouragingly at her, as did Miri and Evin.

Zek was busy shredding one of the many daffodils that decorated the room and explaining to some of the other palace animals what was going on. _Two-leggers have this thing. It's so that they can write down on a piece of paper who their mate is. I'm not sure why, but it seems to be really important to the Storkman. And for some reason the female isn't allowed to know ahead of time, even if everyone else does._ Daine chuckled.

"I know I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like this. But it was really my only chance. And you did once say 'maybe someday,' if I was very, very bad."

Daine sighed, but this time she was definitely smiling. "How can I say no when you're being so adorable?"

* * *

I couldn't find it on her website anymore but I definitely remember reading somewhere that Tammy didn't want to be married but that her spouse-creature eventually tricked her into it and she didn't even know what was going on until all of their friends and family were assembled and it was about to happen. I always assumed that this is how she saw Daine and Numair's wedding. (Actually, I really think she didn't want them to ever get married but maybe it was easier to mention them in passing if it was as a married couple rather than something more complicated to explain.) 


End file.
